Wonder Woman
Wonder Woman is the princess of Themyscira, home of the Ancient tribe of Amazons. She was sent to "man's world" as an ambassador and feminist role model whose mission was to bring the Amazon ideals of love, peace, and sexual equality to a world torn by the hatred of men. Her powers include superhuman strength, flight, super-speed, super-stamina, and super-agility. She is highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat and in the art of tactical warfare. She also possesses an animal-like cunning and a natural rapport with animals, which has in the past been presented as an actual ability to communicate with the animal kingdom. She uses her Lasso of Truth, which forces those bound by it to tell the truth, a pair of indestructible bracelets, a tiara which serves as a projectile weapon, and an invisible airplane in her mission for equality. Background The reincarnated soul of a woman who had died 30,000 years ago. Hippolyta longed for the child she had carried centuries before. An oracle told her to sculpt a baby from clay; the gods then gave the child life. The only child ever born on Themyscira, the infant was named Diana; after aviator Diana Trevor who once had crashed on Themyscira and had died defending the island against the horrific demons of Pandora's box. Diana was raised by a nation of 3,000 teachers and sisters, always under the watchful eye of her overprotective mother. When the gods of Olympus ordered that the Amazons to hold a contest to decide their greatest warrior and send them to thwart the god of war, Ares' plots of WW3, Diana disguised herself to participate in the contest and became Themyscira's champion despite her mother's wishes against it. Garbed in a uniform decorated with symbols honoring Diana Trevor, Diana was rewarded with a magic lasso of truth and a pair of silver bracelets. When Steve Trevor crash landed on Themyscira, Diana was charged with taking him back to "Patriarch's World" as part of her sacred mission to promote the peaceful ways of Gaea. Alternate Future In the alternate timeline where the conflict between heroes and villains has escalated to war, Wonder Woman confronted Metallo in combat, beheading him before being assailed by Deathstroke who manages to steal her magic lasso before moving back to allow Circe to attack her instead. Following the combined Speed Force/Will Power/Word of Power explosion caused by Black Adam, Wonder Woman was caught by Lex Luthor and electrocuted in an attempt to gaud Superman into fighting. While Superman did arrive, she did not survive Luthor’s torture and was subjected to having her mouth filled with kryptonite as a trap for Superman when he cradled her body. Deathstroke uses the stolen lasso to lasso Batman and hang him from a piece of wreckage in order to beat him to death, however the Joker’s missile thwarts this plan. Involvement Heroes *When the players choose a Heroic Magic character in their Character Creation, they will apprentice with Wonder Woman and get missions from her. Wonder Woman will help you with missions like the fight with Circe. Trivia *Wonder Woman first appeared in All-Star Comics #8 (1941) *Wonder Woman is voiced by Gina Torres. *Wonder Woman's initial sprite was to possess a skirt, however the skirt was later removed before the game's release. Gallery File:Wonder_Woman_body.jpg|Production Body Poses File:WonderWoman_head colour.jpg|Production Head Shots File:DC ren char WonderWoman multi.jpg|Rendered Poses File:WPWonderWoman.jpg File:MyspaceWonderWoman.jpg File:HerasStrength5.jpg Wonder Woman Gallery Page See also * Justice League of America * Amazons of Themyscira External links * }} Wikipedia *Wonder Woman DC Database Category: Heroes Category:JLA Category:Amazons of Themyscira Category:Vendors